ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sloth Problems
While the herd is moving along, Ratchet and the gang moved a little slow due to Reia's cold and a sloth named Sid just woke up. Sid: Huh? Hey, hey, I'm up. I'm up! Reia: *sniffed and almost sneezed* What was that? Ratchet: Relax, it's just a sloth. Reia: Oh, okay then... Kiva: Hey, everything okay up there? ???: Yeah, I just woke up. Better get moving. Hey, rise and shine, everybody! - The sloth looks around the tree and finds out... ???: They left without me.. They does this every year! Kiva: Your family? ???: Yeah, that's what I meant to say.. Ah, who am I kidding? Does anyone care about Sid the Sloth? Kiva: We do, Sid. Sid: Say... How did you know my name? Kiva: You introduced yourself in a dramatic fashion. Sid: Oh, that... Kiva: Anyway, since you want company, want to come along with us? Sid: Where are you guys going? Kiva: We're heading south. Sid: Oh, that sounds great! Can I come?? Ratchet: I don't know about this... Kiva: Come on, Ratchet. Just give Sid a chance. Clank: Hmm... - Sid suddenly steps on poo on the ground. Sid: Eww! Hey, pally. Clean it next time!! - Sid tries to get the poo off his feet, heading to another area, where the other mammals are about to eat some greens. Kiva: Sid, you might want to watch your--- - Before Kiva can finish, Sid stepped into the greens. Kiva: --step... Ratchet: We can't take him with us. The last thing we need is a damsel in distress. Kiva: Well, I honestly disagree. Sid should come with us. Reia: Kiva, steady your mind. Sid may have cause mistakes, sure, but he can be a helpful teammate. He needs protection right now. Ratchet: Reia, not you too. Kiva: Have a little faith, Ratchet. I'm saving Sid, with or without you. Reia: Kiva... Captain, I know someone who can help. Kiva: Who was it, master? Reia: Manfred. He's bigger than the ones Sid is dealing right now. Kiva: Oh, yeah! But I don't think we should disturb him again.. Reia: Manfred does seem rough, but he has a good heart. Ratchet: We got to warn him! Kiva: Come on! - The gang ran towards Manny, where Sid is running to for protection. Manny: Hey! What's the big idea, disturbing me? Kiva: Sorry about that, Manny, but we need your help. Manny: With what? - Sid ran and hides behind Manfred from the mammal look-a-like rhinos. Kiva: That, maybe. - With Reia a bit too weak to fight back, Kiva summoned her Keyblade and stands ready. Reia: Kiva... Kiva: This time, master, I'll do the fighting. - Kiva and Manny attacked the mammals and retreated. Just as Sid celebrates, the two slide down to a lower ground. Reia: I knew you can handle those two. Kiva: It's because of my training with you, master. Ratchet: Everyone okay? Reia: *about to sneeze but stop it* We're fine. Laura, where is this village you speak about? X-23: It's about a day from here. The sooner we move, the better our chances will be. Kiva: Agreed. - The gang began their journey north with Sid and Manny. Night quickly turn into a stormy evening and Sasha sets a tent for Reia. Sasha: Here, Reia. Remember to drink Angela's tea before bedtime. Reia: I will. - Kiva walked towards Sasha for something no one knows but herself. Kiva: Sasha, can I sleep with Reia? Sasha: She's still sick. Are you sure about this? Kiva: Yeah. Besides, I'm worried about her. And.. Sasha: It's okay. You don't have to say anymore. Go on in and tell Reia I said 'get well tonight' for me. Kiva: Sure, Sasha. - Kiva entered the tent, where Reia tucked herself in and drinks more tea before bedtime. Kiva: Hey. Reia: Hey, Kiva. How are you feeling? Kiva: Alright. Actually, I should be asking you that. Feeling better? Reia: Starting to. Kiva: That's good. - Reia then summoned a small fire and landed it on Kiva's hand. Reia: Use it to circle yourself around the fire. Practice this movement first. That will be your training for this journey. Kiva: Okay, master. - Reia blow her nose with a tissue. Reia: How do you feel about this mark? Kiva: Well, it'll be a major change for starters. Reia: It is. Kiva: Yep. Say, I forgot to ask, but have something happened to you before? Reia: Well, after an intense fight, I lost my memories and ended up in an island. There's where Moana found me and took care of me. Kiva: Wow.. I assume you got them back? Reia: That's right. Kiva: Great! Reia: I know Yen Sid has chosen you for the mark, but you don't have to fight Zemo alone. Kiva: I won't? Reia: You have a new family who is going to help you: Ratchet, Clank..even myself. Kiva: ..You're right. - Kiva placed her hand on Reia's shoulder. Reia: You still have a long way to go.. - Suddenly, raining hail came down and Reia turned on a shield over the tent. Kiva: Was that raining hail? Reia: Yes, that's why we've always come prepared. Kiva: Oh, a holo-shield! Good thinking, master. Reia: Have you..sense other people lately? Kiva: Well, a small creature with lightning... Something else too... I can't tell who it was... Reia: Just let me know if this feeling of yours gets worse, okay? You can tell me if you are ready. Kiva: Okay, master. - Reia smiled at Kiva and tries to rest, but Kiva has a question to ask. Kiva: May I, umm...? Reia: Sleep with me? Kiva: Yeah, because I get uneasy sleeping alone. - Reia smiled and opened another sleeping bag for Kiva. Kiva: You mean it, master? Reia: Of course. Kiva: Thank you.. - Kiva tucked herself in with the sleeping bag. Kiva: Thanks, master. Reia: I like to know.. Do you have any other siblings, besides your mom and dad? Kiva: No... Reia: I see.. Well, do you remember anything when you are a child? Seeing a different place, perhaps? Kiva: Well, I only saw another Keyblade wielder who said to me- 'Keep your light strong, little Dandelion'. Reia: (Was that...Ava?) Kiva: What is it, master? Reia: Just...a suspicion, that's all. Kiva: What kind? Reia: You mean you didn't know? Kiva: No, I was only a baby when we flew to Earth, that's all I remember. Reia: I see.. Anyway, we should rest up for tomorrow. Kiva: No, wait.. Tell me more. Reia: Are you sure you want to know? Kiva: Yeah. I thought you should know more about this. Reia: Your parents...fell in love at Daybreak Town, the same place Nate is living. Among one of the Foretellers, Ava, she thought Lisa and Kyle would be the last hope against the darkness. Some time later, they had you: A baby girl who is destined to carry on your parents' legacy. I assume you know the rest of the story by now.. I know I should've saved all three of you and be happy again.. But it's not right to leave you alone like that.. - Kiva touched Reia's hand. Kiva: You did the right thing, master. I know they want me to live, but in the end, it was you. Reia: Huh? Kiva: You are the reason I have accepted the Mark of Mastery and get along with you so well. - Reia smiled. Reia: Get some rest, young one. Tomorrow, we'll investigate a village not too far from here. Kiva: Okay, master. - Kiva tucks herself in and, before she goes to sleep, Reia kissed Kiva's forehead and smiled. Kiva smiled back as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes